


I'll protect you

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke watches a horror movie and needs Vanessa to protect & comfort her
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	I'll protect you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorbuffypotterlock79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorbuffypotterlock79/gifts).



> For athena <3 <3 <3 
> 
> HOLTZ IS THE ABSOLUTE BEST FOR BETA-ING <3 title from The Owls Go by Architecture in Helsinki

“I just don’t get why you would watch a horror movie.” Vanessa pinches the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes to block out the pout that’s no doubt on Brooke’s face.

“I told you! Yvie and Silky bet I couldn’t handle it, and I didn’t want to lose!”

“You didn’t even bet anything!” Vanessa points out with exasperation, her point clearly going in one ear and out the other when Brooke huffs frustratedly. “You was just being stubborn.” 

“It’s not about the material gain, it’s about my dignity.” Brooke sniffs, and Vanessa rolls her eyes.

“So you woulda lost your dignity if you didn’t watch Saw, but not when you ain’t even able to go to the bathroom without the door open and me watchin’ outside?” 

Even Brooke can’t argue with that logic, so she just collapses back onto the bed, groaning loudly. 

“So are you gonna help me pee or what?” Brooke finally turns over to Vanessa, eyes pleading, and as much as Vanessa wants to say no, wants to tell her that she needs to face her fears and show herself that a deranged murder-puppet won’t be hiding in the toilet to tear her to pieces, she can’t. Not when Brooke’s eyes are so wide with fear and helplessness, and she’s chewing her lip nervously, clearly desperate to hear a yes.

Besides, Brooke has seizures when she’s super-stressed, and Vanessa doesn’t want to deal with Brooke losing control of a full bladder tonight.

“Aight, but just this once.” Vanessa warns sternly, only to find her toughness break when Brooke squeals with relief and happiness and tackles Vanessa to give her a big, tight hug.

“Okay, okay, c’mon, before you wet the bed!” Vanessa laughs, and within the next moment, Brooke is scrambling up, dragging her out of bed and towards their washroom. 

They’re snuggled back in bed for about twenty minutes, Vanessa drifting in and out of almost-sleep, when Brooke starts squirming in bed, and Vanessa knows something is wrong.

“Baby. Baby. Baby.” Brooke whispers, and Vanessa turns over sleepily to see Brooke staring at her in panic, nervously tapping the mattress underneath her. 

“Can’t sleep?” Vanessa finds her heart softening despite herself, and she shifts towards Brooke, reaching out to stroke her cheek gently. Brooke melts into the touch, breathing out a shaky sigh as Vanessa repeats the movement. 

“I’m scared. It’s like I can’t close my eyes too long, or I start hearing every little creak and then I have to open them again to make sure we’re safe.”

We’re. As much as Vanessa wishes she could stay annoyed, keep dismissing Brooke’s fear, the word fills her with an affection so strong she can’t help but open her arms to let Brooke snuggle into them. Brooke isn’t just worried about herself; she’s worried about Vanessa too, worried sick that something might hurt her. 

God, Vanessa loves her so much. 

“You’re safe, I promise.” she reassures gently, rubbing firm, slow circles on Brooke’s back. “I won’t let anything bad happen.”

“I know.” Brooke nuzzles into Vanessa’s neck, but Vanessa can tell she’s still holding back, still holding in a certain amount of fear. 

But that’s alright; Vanessa can fix that. She knows she can, because she knows Brooke like nobody else.

“You wanna hear a story, baby?” Vanessa watches as Brooke nods meekly at the suggestion, snuggles a little closer into the crook of Vanessa’s arms. Brooke’s body is warm, her breath slow and already deepening, becoming steady as Vanessa continues to stroke her back. 

“Alright.” Vanessa plants a kiss on the top of Brooke’s head, barely keeping from abandoning her plan altogether in favour of peppering even more there when Brooke sighs in contentment.

“Once upon a time, there was a deranged murder-puppet…”

“Ne-ess!” Brooke swats Vanessa in a huff, but she’s giggling a little, smiling as she rolls her eyes at her younger girlfriend. “Don’t be an asshole.” 

“Okay, okay!” Vanessa laughs, “Sorry, baby. Couldn’t resist.”

“Jerk.” Brooke huffs, but there’s a twinkle in her eye and a soft smile on her face as she pouts, waiting for Vanessa to take the bait and kiss her frown away. Vanessa does--of course she does, how could she resist?--and then straightens up again, waiting for Brooke to shift in her arms again before resuming her story.

“Okay, now, close your eyes, or else this ain’t gonna work. It’s okay--mama’s here, boo. I ain’t gonna let nothin’ bad happen to either of us.” 

One more kiss, and Brooke obeys, her eyes fluttering closed and breath evening out, sleep overtaking her as Vanessa spins a tale of ballerinas and romance, her own true love finally feeling safe in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed <3


End file.
